何も追いかけ: in Konoha?
by Paperbagdirectioner
Summary: 何も追いかけ (Chasing After Nothing): Jesu is obedient, respectful, and soft spoken, everything a girl her age shouldn't be. It really isnt her fault though, these idealistics have been literally been beat into her. Her brother, Nate, is currently living in Japan and sends his sister a copy of the manga, Naruto. After reading Jesu falls asleep... only to immediately wake up... in Konoha
1. Chapter 1: I Wasn't Serious!

Herro! The Name's Paperbag Directioner! :) I thank you for clicking on my story… even if it was an accident… I worked hard on this and it is indeed my first story so it is probably not that great. Feel free for **constructive** criticism. If you post crap such as insults… it really won't do anything… I may go cry in my room for an hour like the crybaby I am but that is completely irrelevant. Feel free to comment on my story:). Please excuse my lack on imagination and whatever else I should have yeah know:) Anyways enjoy leh story!

Warning: Mild Language aka the use of the h-word, (lol) the d-word (bahaha fail)

Disclaimer:  
I do not own Naruto or the characters involved in the series:( They belong to Masashi Kishimoto! (Trust me if I did series would be total crap!) I only own my OC's :'(

章を開始 (begin chapter)

何も追いかけ: Chapter 1- I Wasn't Serious!

I slung my heavy textbooks over my shoulder and began lugging myself towards the exit of my school, St. Warren's Highschool. See even though I am twelve, soon to be thirteen, I am ridiculously smart which is why I'm a Freshman here instead of a little 7th grader.

I continued pushing past people as I made my escape to the great outdoors. Mmmm Fridays, how wonderful, note the sarcasm.

I suddenly felt someone bump into me a little harsher than they would just walking by. I was then rammed into a brick wall, I closed my eyes as I stumbled back holding my throbbing arm. That was gonna bruise...

"Look who it is Tess! A nerd!" One of them yelled I opened my eyes partially to get a look at the gracious soul who had just been nice enough to push me into the wall. Note my sarcasm.

"Aww yeah Rachel! Time to teach this weirdo lesson." The other girl snorted. I recognized these two, they were the ones bullied until I came along, now they bully me... Every single day. But I knew fighting back was futile, I would only get myself in deeper trouble. The taller one, Rachel had brown curly hair that went to half way down her back, her onyx colored eyes glared at me every time I met them with my own in the halls. Tessa, whom was alot shorter than Rachel was a bit chubby, she had orange hair but her baby face and sweet brown eyes made her seem harmless, until you were on the receiving end of one of her right hooks...

"Hey guys..." I muttered softly. I quickly swiped my blonde bangs behind my ears revealing my soft gray eyes. "I was kind of hoping I could get home without trouble today see my dad is coming home tonight and I have too..."

I was cut off my Tessa now infamous right hook to my left cheek. At the same time Rachel knocked me to my knees with a punch to my stomach. I crumpled to the ground. They continued kicking me while I but my lip refusing to let them hear my screams of pain. Satisfying their sick twisted game would only make this worse, I continued to squeeze my eyes tight.

This continued when for about five seconds I no longer felt their blows cease. I gingerly cracked my eyes open a bit to see Rachel and Tessa's smirks. "Light out b-" I didn't here end because one of there black boots connected with my chin hitting my head on the wall, everything went black.

When I came to I felt the cool concrete on my thighs, my already short plaid school skirt was hiked up. I was slumped against the brick wall of my school. Crap, mom was going to be pissed, i realized it was dark out. I slowly picked myself up of the floor, I pulled my book bag over my shoulder and began to trudge the three miles home.

"Jess! What the hell! How am I supposed to be ready for your dad's arrival when you are late!" My mother Screeched as I placed my bags down and rushed to kitchen preparing dinner.  
{right, don't worry about the fact that I could have been kidnapped... Or got the crap beat out of me by someone and left to suffer...} I would never voice my opinions out of fear of how she'd punish me for speaking out of place. She had decided punishing me with brute force was the only way for me to listen to her.

I had not realized I zoned out until I felt a quick breeze and heard the smack of my mother's hand connecting with my cheek.

"Gets wortkindg..." She spluttered. She was already drunk, great. Hopefully she will pass out before my dad comes home.

I began grilling steak and chopping onions when I heard a slamming noise, {my mother better not have threw a chair again.} I thought

I gasped when I saw her laying on the floor, a bottle of whiskey knocked over on the table, pouring its contents on the floor. I ran to my mother and shook her lying form. I felt heartbeat, she must have just passed out.

I hauled my mother's body up the stairs and into her room. I quickly picked her up before gingerly laying her down onto her bed. I scurried out closing the door and returning to preparing dinner in the kitchen.

Why was I the one born with an alcoholic mother and a father so distant that he didn't give a crap what his "lovely wife" did to me?! I mean everyone just thought it was okay for them to trample on me! From students to teachers, to my mother.

I wish my brother was still around, he had left the country to visit Japan and study under a translator there. He was always interested in that area of Asia and when he used to live with us that was all he talked about.

I sighed before turning the grill off and removing the onions and potatoes from the heat of the stove. I turned it off and began making a plate of food for my dad...

I sat on my bed holding my legs close to my chest. I felt warm liquid run down my eyes, if only I could be free. "Why can't I have some kind of freedom for this!" I yelled at nothing. I snuffled a bit and quickly wiped off my face. You see my dad had told me during dinner that he plans on leaving my mother to pursue a new career opportunity in another state. I sighed and continued my pity party. I silently wished that the bullies at school would finally snap and use deadly force when they hit me. At least I wouldn't have to deal with this.

I continued my self loathing thoughts. Suddenly i heard thunder rumbling and saw lightning flash, lighting up my room for a second. A small box on my nightstand caught my eye. Had my brother, Nate, sent me a gift? I hadn't seem the box before and the only person who sen me mail was Nate. I bet SHE put it in here. I slowly got up and stepped towards the small package.

Lightning lit the room once more and I caught my reflection in the mirror, I had a few new bruises, one on my chin along with various ones on my arms thanks to Rachel and Tessa. The blue splotch on my cheek was courtesy of my mommy dearest. I sighed again, someone once told me if I sighed to much I'd get wrinkles early and my body would age faster in general but if that was true... I would look like I was fifty by the time I turned twenty.

I picked up the padded envelope, I read the address. It was indeed from Nate. I squeezed the package with my hands, it felt like a book.

Taking the package to my bed I sat down once more and tore the top off. I slid my hand into the orange padded envelope and pulled out a small book. I realized it was a manga as soon as I turned the book over and noticed the cove was on the back. Nate loved anything Japan as I said, especially manga an anime. The name of this anime? Naruto.

I quickly read through the first volume of Naruto and thought it was seriously awesome. Despite being an outcast and not having parents this blonde fox boy had a dream and was able to overcome his loneliness. The Sasuke guy seemed cute but he was ridiculously annoying and his hair... Erm I'm going to pretend I didn't think it looked like the back end of a duck for now. I guess. Understood his whole: my clan is slaughtered so I am going to avoid people and then complain about being alone in secret. But I guess in his shoes who wouldn't want to avenge their family? I mean unless it was mine... Which is rough but I feel like I just wouldn't care.

The Sakura girl was a pitiful excuse for a person but she seemed like she would be fun to hang out with... When she wasn't fangirling. I felt another sigh coming on.

I glared out my window a the stormy night sky. "Why can't I be like the people in here hm?" I screeched. Why can't I be a ninja an have friends and a teacher with insane hair who didn't care whether I was monster or a crazy lovesick preteen or even a PMSing ass? "Please! If there is anyone or anything out there! I beg you! I want a life like that book. I want an escape from this life only for now." I whispered the last part beginning to calm down.

I decided it was best I went to bed now. I sat the Naruto manga under my pillow and pulled the covers over myself. Here is to a better day, one that may never come...

The moment I closed my eyes I felt myself drifting into sleep and as soon as my thoughts went silent I let myself go...

I immediately opened my eyes, sitting up. But something was wrong, this wasn't my room, this wasn't my bed either. I grabbed the white sheets over top of me, clenching and un clenching my fists. My breathing quickened as I heard a heart monitor to my right, I look over my shoulder, I was right. I looked around me still breathing uneasily. {what the hell? I'm, I'm in a hospital! Wait what happened!? I just fell asleep and immediately woke up right after that... Here...} I yelled in my head. My chest rose and fell even faster now, I slid my body legs over the side of the bed. That's when I really noticed the breathing tubes in my nose, and the IV drip, and the various other medical machines I was hooked up to.

I ripped each cord and tube out of myself one by one, which was probably very unhealthy. I recognized this stuff, this machines were mean to keep someone alive, while they were in a coma... I stumbled to the mirror, I still had the bruises on my arms and face but what bothered me most was my eyes, they weren't gray, they were silver and I looked... I looked like an anime character!

I let out a bloodcurdling scream and my legs gave out. Suddenly a nurse ran in and upon seeing me she also screamed, but hers seemed more happy...

Creeper PoV (Aka 3rd Person PoV)

A nurse at the Konoha Hospital was disturbed during her work by a horrible scream. She dropped what she was doing and ran down the hall checking each room for the scream's creator. After finding nothing she went to the last room on the right at the end of the hall, it was impossible right? For the scream to have come from this room?

That room she was about to check was home to their Jane Doe, a random little girl found about three years prior who was in a coma that not even the most skilled of Konoha's current medical nin could help. Perhaps if Tsunade had still been around but she wasn't giving no reason for the girl to be up and around because people don't suddenly heal.

The nurse's eyebrows creased as she noticed there was not chakra signature behind the door, there never had been but it didn't matter, she was in a coma. Feeling silly for thinking anyone was alive in there she heard heavy breathing and she immediately opened the door revealing a small blonde girl sitting on her knees in front of the mirror.

The nurse couldn't help but yelping in happiness that this girl was indeed awake. She ran down the hall completely forgetting the fact that the Jane Doe had literally NO chakra, at all...

Jess PoV-

After the nurse screamed... Happily... I noticed that I barely had any energy. Luckily I dragged myself back onto the hospital bed. Soon after the nurse two more nurses and some guy wearing a bird mask came in. Apparently upon realizing the other nurse was not delusional they came over to me quickly.

"Hey! Are you okay? I'm Suteki! This is Rei. Do you know where you are?" The blue haired nurse ask.

"You have, you have blue hair, is it n-natural?" I mumbled

I could tell she stained her ears to hear me but she nodded. {funny thing is people don't have blue hair naturally..} I thought nervously.

I looked down at my hand twiddling my thumbs nervously in my lap. "To answer your question ma'am I have no clue where I am." I replied trying to not let my nervousness show.

Bird mask dude stepped forward. "There is no need to be nervous." He replied emotionlessly. "If I may..."

He was interrupted by a really tall, buff, scary looking tan guy. He had scars on his face and wore a black trench coat, shirt, pants, and boots. He was really intimidating until I saw his forehead. He was wearing some sort of dark blue bandana with a symbol I happened to recognize, a leaf.

The bird masked man seemed to straighten up at the rooms newest occupier. I understood completely. If I wasn't trying my best to retain respect I would have been shaking in my boots... No that I wasn't already.

Anyways so was this all a big cosplay event or something? I kept asking myself but knew that was impossible, because I looked like a freakin anime character and that doesn't just happen. "Sir?" I mumbled.

Trench coat man turned his gaze from a wall to my face. "What." He replied bitterly.

"May I ask where I am?"

"The hospital, the hospital of Konoha."

I was so confused my head was buzzing three hundred miles a minute. My eyes were wide, I continued staring at my hands before slumping forward and face planting. {this is impossible right? Right?} I attempted to convince myself. It was futile though because all doubts of this not bring Konoha left when another masked guy came in. "Ibiki-sama, the Hokage requests your presence, with the girl. And also, Naruto is up to trouble, again." He half whispered the last part.

I began hyperventilating, oh wait, I could always be dreaming. I calmed down once again. The Ibiki guy said something to the nurse who nodded and smiled in my direction before he and bird man left. The brown haired nurse I recognized as Rei came up to me smiling, her happy blue eyes reminded me if my mother's except this girl, she was different. Her eyes shown happiness and glee, my mother's never showed that.

I have Rei a small smile, the first one I had made in awhile. "So sweetheart what is your name?" She inquired cheerfully. I was going to answer Jess but then I remembered if my dream or whatever was indeed in Naruto I should go by the Japanese form of my name.

"Jesu, ma'am." I replied politely.

"Oh you don't need to be so polite! We are so happy you woke up."

"What do you mean woke up?"

"We'll you have been in a coma for three years! We hoped a pretty little girl like you would wake up one day and we are so happy you have!"

"This is so not a dream," I muttered dully

"Hm?" Suteki's head popped up from behind the heart monitor.

"Oh nothing."

"Oh okay, but its so weird though, you being awake you know! Especially since you have no chakra, I don't know how you survive without it I mean even little bugs need chakra to survive. It's like a life force ya know?"

I yelped as Rei stuck a needle in my arm drawing some blood. Probably to check for diseases or sickness. Okay that hurt... This is not a dream... And I can't help but thinking. {I wasn't being serious about being in the storyline of the book! What the hell!}

章の終わり (End of Chapter)

Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Feel free to comment your thoughts concerns and constructive criticism!  
I may not take too kindly to random insulting so watch whatcha say!  
Yes, I know that it isn't properly edited but I'm such a lazy person that I can be bothered to do it! Erm yeah and if you have. Request I will see what I can do:)

Danke Shen!  
Auf Wiedersein

-paperbag


	2. Chapter 2: White Lies

Herro friends, acquaintances, bunny rabbits! I am already posting another chapter because I would like you guys to get a bit more of a feel to how this story will begin developing. Hope you enjoyed last chapter and  
If you did: thank you! Show your interest and I will continue to upload and I hope you like this chapter as much as the other one!  
If you did NOT: go away... Wait why are you reading the second chapter if you didn't like the first?

Anyways... Here's the disclaimer and the next chapter:

Disclaimer:  
I do not own Naruto or the characters involved in the series:( They belong to Masashi Kishimoto! (Trust me if I did series would be total crap!) I only own my OC's :'(

章を開始 (begin chapter)

Jess PoV

After the nurses took various tests on me to they lent me some extra scrubs and brought me to the Hokage's office, at least I hope that's what it was. Trench coat dude walked and stood next to me, quickly knocking on the door with his tanned knuckles. I examined is scarred face from the side without moving my head.

I heard a soft 'enter please' from the other side of the door. I quickly reverted my gaze forwards as Ibiki's large hands pushed open the oak double doors. He pushed me in roughly and stumbled towards the Hokage's desk.

Looking up I noticed his attention was on a few papers in front of him. Trenchcoat raised his fist to his mouth and 'coughed'. The Hokage began scribbling something on some scrolls. After a few bored minutes I decided to speak up.

"I like your hat." I mumbled. His head shot up and he played it cool like we hadn't been just sitting there waiting for him. He gave be a genuine smile. There it is again! In his eyes! That caring, safe gaze. It made my stomach jump, in a good way.

I returned the smile half heartedly. I immediately straightened up realizing that I had become calm and comfortable. I quickly put up my respectful personality. "Greetings Hokage-sama." Said i, bowing to him without taking my eyes off of his.

He continued staring at me, I began sweating, clenching and un clenching my fists. He isn't going to hit me is he? I don't remember him being like that in the one manga I had read.

Controlling my fear torn body I was failing at trying to stay calm, feeling my arms beginning to shake, but all of that disappeared when he began laughing. All fear and insecurity was gone. I couldn't help but smile back, genuinely.

"Hello darling. You have good manners, your parents taught you to be respectful. Too bad other children can't act like that." He greeted cheerily but mumbled the last part. I physically cringed at the way he said 'parents' like they had a positive impact on my life."Now, Ibiki, go ahead and leave." Ibiki gave him a look before nodding and glaring at me, umm what is going on? "Please, sit down." I obliged to his offer. "I am going to ask you a few questions about your presence here. If I do will you comply."

I really shouldn't have but obedience was a quality of mine and still fearing the Hokage and his power I answered him, "Yes sir."

"Okay then let us begin!" I mentally sweatdropped at his enthusiasm, wait I sweatdropped? How is that even possible? Heh heh I'm in the naruto world of course it's possible. I nodded in agreeably. "Now what is your name?"

I hesitated for a few second contemplating whether to give my last name out. What other information would he ask of me? I was gonna have to tell some white lies here. "Jesu, I don't remember my last name though" I stated like I did this everyday.

"We'll Jesu why did you come here, to Konohagakure?" He questioned cheerfully.

"I don't remember. In fact Lord Hokage I do not remember anything from before my coma other than my first name and a bit of other things." I was such a smooth liar. I mean technically I don't remember why my body was found here three years ago rathe than my first day here. And you could I don't remember claiming a last name, in THIS world. I shouldn't lie but hey, I don't feeling like blowing up the. hokage's mind today, maybe some other time.

"Hm I see. Do you at least remember having any family members, that might be worried about your safety through the years. Maybe your parents?"

I let out a longing sigh for my brother. If only... "I do remember, that I had a mother and a father, but no other relatives I was ever aware of." It was true, my parents never have any hint to relatives but Nate once said something about my mother's father dying in a car accident while he was drunk, which caused my her to be deathly afraid of cars.

"Okay do you know where they live? Maybe we can contact them." Weird the Hokage almost seemed said at knowing I had a chance of leaving. Does he care about me? "They are probably wor..."

I cut him off. "I apologize for interrupting you Hokage-sama but, I would rather I never go back to my parents." He raised an eyebrow. I stood up and lifted up the pant legs to show him scars, I was surprised they had transferred over through the worlds. I honestly immediately felt regret showing him something no one else new about, I mean I wore mid thigh length socks to cover them up at school, I guess I just really don't feel like going home... To my world... With my…parents...

"Did, did your parents do that to you?" His eyes flooded with sadness and  
Sympathy.

"My mother, was an alcoholic, my dad was planning to leave her and blamed me for it... Not just them though. My school, t-the teachers, t-the students..." I couldn't finish I broke down and started sobbing. I closed my eyes fell to the floor on my knees. I was so weak emotionally, the Hokage probably realized that. He didn't need some random sobbing girl to be in this village and I was stupid enough to tell him everything, almost.

The Hokage did something something I never expected, he got out his chair came over to me, and hugged me. I have no idea how or why but I'm pretty sure I sat there crying for a good ten minutes before the old man straightened up and helped me to my feet.

"I-I'm sorry." I sobbed into my hands. The Hokage mumble something under his breath before turning his head away towards the door. I heard it slam shut, I never realized it wasn't closed.

Upon realizing emotional outbreak I stood up and sat on the chair. Lord Hokage returned to his spot behind the desk. He cleared his throat and my eyes shot to look at his. They showed remorse, but why? He had nothing to do with my parents mistreatment of me. Oh well, I must have misread his emotion.

"Anyways Jesu, I am sorry for your previous mistreatment. But You wouldn't happen to know what chakra is would you?" He spoke with an air of importance.

"Yes. But one of the nurses told me I was special, because I don't have chakra. It's weird isn't it? Don't all LIVING things have it?" I replied, my tone full of innocence but also respect.

"You have heard correct. I also find it... different... that you don't have chakra but it may also be useful."

"What are you inferring Hokage-sama?" I raised my eyebrow slightly. I knew not to question authority but I was getting to comfortable with him to really care.

"How would you like to become a ninja? We are a Hidden Village and have an academy to learn vital nin skills."

"But I don't have chakra? How does that give me any type of advantage to becoming a shinobi."

"We'll I'm glad you are aware of the ninja world to an extent but I suggest you not doubt me." He grinned a my curiousity, "I have a way to get you chakra and without chakra you become undetectable to even the most tainted ANBU. Being chakra less will be good for stealth missions. So what do you say? I can get you some money for food until you start missions and boarding. What do you say."

Do I really want to do this? What if they find out about my lives? But maybe I can get home if. Get strong enough! I can get back to my world and go to Japan with Nate. I don't know... But what could happen? I had to take his offer. I nodded a wide grin showing on face. I took his now held out hand and shook it confidently, this would be an interesting new turn of events!

Before the Hokage dismissed me he handed me a scroll that should 'help my chakra problem'. He had some random chunin escort me to this office within the academy where I was fingerprinted and recorded in their data banks. I was then given enough money for a small apartment and for food for the next to weeks. The chunin left me to go about my business probably not realizing that I didn't know where the hell I was going.

I began to make my way through the village when I noticed the weird states I was getting, upon realizing I was still in white medical scrubs, I decided that instead of using the money to get an apartment I would buy some new clothes, get some weapons, scrolls, a backpack, a wallet, among other things. I could easily find a tree, hollow it out to store my stuff and then sleep in the branches, I mean I had done it before when I my mother kicked me out of the house once.

I found a clothing shop after a bit of wandering. I decided upon buying a black spandex jacket, white spandex capris, white fingerless gloves, a white tank top to go under my jacket, a black face mask that would also cover my neck (like kakashi's:), and a black skirt that's as short in the front but long in the back. (I forgot to mention she is already wearing blue nin sandals) I bought the clothes and then changed into them, I would keep the white scrubs as pajamas if needed them.

I proceeded to another store where I bought a white frog wallet (you know like naruto's but different colors), a small black backpack, hair ties, a black ring with a green leaf symbol on it, and a small blanket.

Across the street was a weapons shot wear I bought kunai, shuriken, wraps, smoke bombs, blank scrolls, a weapons pouch, a shuriken holster, and I also bought a single, extra large kunai, the size of a large dagger, that was silver. I didn't buy food pills or anything though because, well I had no use for them. I wrapped up my shins/calves with the wraps on my way out and put on my weapons pouch over a bit of wrap on my left thigh. (She is left handed)

All my purchases in my backpack I looked around for a food place, I found a small stall selling fish and automatically bought two. I munched on them on continued to shuffle through the busy Konoha streets. I had no idea where I was going until I reached a small patch of woods, probably a training area. I sat on a tree stump and set my stuff down.

Shuffling through my bag I pulled out the large scroll the Hokage had given me to allow me to perform without my own chakra.

It was actually pretty simple. But whoever wrote this scroll must have known someone who didn't have chakra. Anyways there were four methods:  
The first was to get someone to give me their chakra through chakra transfer but only people with great chakra control could do it because if they put to much then I could die.  
How cheery! I thought sarcastically

The second was a bit weird, you had to bite a person or animal and suck chakra from them... I was a bit disturbed but whatever

The third was through... You guessed it! Mouth to mouth contact! How wonderful!

The fourth was pretty cool though. Apparently it required total concentration but one could convert chakra someone else was using for a jutsu into your own or basically taking the energy from the attack for your own use. I want reach that.

I checked for more information but found none, oh well. I noticed it was getting late and I was tired, I had to go to the academy tomorrow, icky. I shuttered at the thought of scary fangirls from the manga. I put my stuff in the partially hollow trunk of a nearby tree and climbed up to a thick sturdy branch.

Leaning back with my hands behind my head for support I felt myself drift into a hopefully peaceful sleep. How wonderful to escape this crazy mess of a life...

...at least I thought that was what would happen...,

...because as soon as I fell asleep I awoke...

...in bed...

...in the really world...

章の終わり (End of Chapter)

Dun fun dun... Gasp! Don't worry she will be be back and hopefully we will throw in some screen time for the classic Naruto characters hm!? We will see... Next chapter...!

Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Feel free to comment your thoughts concerns and constructive criticism!  
I may not take too kindly to random insulting so watch whatcha say!  
Too lazy for serious editing... Maybe tomorrow...

Danke Shen  
Auf Wiedersein

Paperbag


	3. Chapter 3: I Think I'll Sleep Now

Another chapter for you:) hope you like it. Sorry I am so lazy and took a bit to post this. It is a bit short and kind of dumb sorry though next chapter will be better:)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters involved in the series:( They belong to Masashi Kishimoto! (Trust me if I did series would be total crap!) I only own my OC's :'(  
_ 章を開始 (begin chapter) _  
何も追いかけ: Chapter 3- I Think I'll Sleep Now...  
Where?! What?! Why?! All I remember is closing my eyes to sleep in a tree on a training ground and immediately waking up here. I rubbed my eyes but quickly closed them after almost going blind from the bright sun.  
I recognize my surroundings, light blue walls, small black dresser, my little sidetable, I was in my room, back home, in the really world. Was Konoha a dream? It was a good possibility, no one just falls asleep in one world and wakes in another that's ridiculous.  
I pushed all thoughts from my head and looked to the clock on my dresser. 7:32, I have eight minutes to get ready. What I isn't understand is that after a good eight hours of sleep I was ridiculously tired. I was indeed a morning person so it made no sense. I ignored my previous train of thought and put on my blue school shirt, white long sleeved dress shirt and blue tie. I also put on some white leggings to hide the bruises from the previous days. I picked up my green messenger bag and walk downstairs to get my shoes so I could leave. I brushed my hair out and I rushed towards the door, when felt a cold grip on my wrist. I whirred around to see my mother'a angry face.  
"Iz all yur faaalt you wirthlus wench! His learvin meh cauzuf you!" She slurred. I saw how red her face was! she had been drinking. My father had told me that I was the cause of the coming divorce and it hurt me that he would say that but he told my mother! Why? Did he not know she would beat me if he said that. I just stared into her crazed blue eyes mine pleading to let me go.  
She dragged me away from the door by my arm and flung me into the hardwood floor. I grunted in pain and she grabbed my hair in her fist, I screamed but she put her other hand over my mouth before letting go of my hair and punching me in the stomach. I rolled away from her onto my knees and tried to stand up before coughing out blood. I tried to defend with my hands as she kicked me in the face. Blood beginning to trickle from my nose down to my mouth.  
"Marbee if ur gon hill com berck tuh meh!" She yelled hysterically. She continued on as my screams for her to stop shook the house. I didn't understand, I was used to this but she usually stopped by now! I partially understood the cruel punishment but this made no sense to me. Were parents supposed to do this.  
Each punch and kick made me feel dizzier. Suddenly she just stopped and walked away, leaving me there, bleeding on the floor.  
Assuming I wasn't going to school now I began dragging my half dead body up the stairs. Three were bandages in our first aid kit, but I never made it up the stairs, I felt a large pressure in the back of head and everything went black.  
My eyelid fluttered open. I sat up and almost fell off the branch I had been laying on. Am I back in Konoha? I thought to myself. It was too good to be true right? I looked around and then down at my hands,i was wearing my white gloves. Yup, I was! It seemed so impossible though. I couldn't be bothered with logic at the moment. I crawled down the tree and put my weapons pouch on my left thigh under some bandages and I wrapped up my legs. I grabbed a black cloak with a hood and put it on but left the hood down. I pushed my backpack farther into the hollow tree so no one would see it and or steal it.  
I sighed at the recent turn of events. This is ridiculous, my life was getting so complicated. I decided I might as well make my way to the academy. I wandered through Konoha'a busy maze of people. The only thing leading me to the academy was that I knew it was at the bottom of the Hokage Mountain so I made my way in that direction and ended up stumbling upon the ninja academy.  
Many groups of kids my age were hanging out around the school yard and a few were walking into the door. I decided to make my way to my class room. I was a few meters from the door when someone knocked me over and pushed past me, I fell on my face. I stood up dusting myself off. I didn't see his face but he had black hair and a blue high colored shirt with some type if symbol on the back. Oh I remember this guy! He is Uchiha Sake or whatever! (not a spelling error Jesu just cant remember his name) Definitely cute but definitely has something stuck up his ass.  
If that's Uchiha then where are all the fangi-. My train of thought was cut off as I was once more trampled into the ground by a bunch of yelling girls. I was raised to be respectful but if it came too it I would indeed beat the crap out of them, heh heh not really. I could get in trouble for that!  
Once more dusting myself off I walked into the school with great posture towards the classroom I was assigned to, I only remembered its location because of the manga I had read. Sighing deeply I opening the door and stepped into the crowded classroom.  
No one noticed me. Everyone was being loud and rowdy but a few people sleeping, or glaring at the air *cough* Uchiha *cough*. Iruka was pinching the bridge of his nose where is scar was. It didn't look so cool in real life, it was really kind of creepy. I made sure that anything past my neck was covered by my cloak and walked up to Iruka. Maybe I'll scare him. I grinned inwardly.  
Slowly I tapped his back lightly he spun around and almost yelled. I gave him an innocent look. "Greetings Iruka-sensei." I replied quietly. His eye twitched, he was obviously a bit angry with his students already and probably assumed I was someone trying to bother him.  
Realizing I was not one of his annoying students he lightened up and smiled at me, he rubbed the back of his head. "Hey, sorry I just thought you were... Nevermind, your my new student right? Jesu is it?" I nodded lightly. "Okay one sec, I'll get you your seat after I quiet them down. Guys! Please settle down! I'm going to start class now!" No one quieted down, no one looked his way, he was ignored. I resisted the urge to giggle. I noticed Sasuke staring at me, I kept up my look of indifference before he turned his head and glared at the air once more.  
Iruka sighed. "Iruka-sensei, forgive me." I whispered loud enough for him to hear. "SHUT UP NOW!" I bellowed. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared towards Iruka and I. I jerked my head away from their stares. "Be respectful to your teacher and when he asks you to do something, do it." I commanded. I crossed my arms. Looking to Iruka-sensei for instructions. His jaw was wide open and he seemed to be a bit taken aback. "Iruka sensei?"  
"Huh? What? Oh? Sorry once more Jesu. Thank you for that by the way." He said the last part very softly so only I could hear him. I'm glad I'm getting off to a good start with my superior, this is great news. I inspected the student before me. It wondered what their names were I mean their real names can't be: random academy student number 8 or anything can they? Iruka-sensei's voice pulled me from my thoughts. "Any question for her?"  
"She certainly doesn't look like ninja material..." I could have swore that was Uchiha. I was unaware he had such an, extended, vocabulary.  
"How come we had to spend so much time here then?!" Someone shouted  
"Yeah! Why does she get to just waltz into the program! We've worked hard!" That was Sakura I think.  
I looked down at my feet. I held my hands in front of me fidgeting nervously. How would. Make friends if I no one like me?... I began to freak out internally whilst keeping my composure outwardly. They reminded me of people at school on my first day...  
[=(:Flashback:)=]  
I walked into my first period class, it was freshman year. I was only eleven. I felt so weird as I walked in and saw the fifteen year olds in my class.  
My teacher walked up to me from her desk. She put her hand out and I firmly shook it. She gave me a fake smile before turning to address the class: "This is our new student Jesu. She is a transfer from the middle school."  
"What the hell!"  
"She's so young!"  
"Why?! She can't just strut in here and finish the year with us!"  
"We all worked through the year but she comes a few weeks before the exams!"  
"She doesn't look that smart to me."  
People continued complaining and various shoulders fell. I would cry but Nate told me to be strong for him so I would be! I'll make friends I know it!  
Smiling at everyone I took the only empty seat and was so excited for my time at a new school!  
End [=(:flashback:)=]  
I was happy then, despite my mothers mistreatment of me. That day, I ended up getting beat up by Tessa for the first time. I felt a stray tear roll down my cheek.  
Iruka began to talk once more: "Anyone? no? okay guys." looked up at my class ignoring the warm, wet tingling down my face. I mentally shivered at the feeling."You can go sit in one of the empty seats in the back."  
Everyone stopped looking at me as Iruka directed me to a seat in the back. I sat next to the wall and stared longingly out the window. I sighed while looking at grandeur of the landscape outside. I just hoped this dream would get better.

After class was over everyone made their way out to go home. After the last person left I got up from my seat and began walking out the door. Iruka-sensei smiled and waved to me as I was on my way out. I bowed to him and trudge out the door and down the hall.  
As I went out the academy I was immediately slammed into a wall. I looked at my attacker. It was some random girl with brown hair. It was really long, almost to her knees. How bizarre, she should cut it. Wait, I'm... Are you kidding me?! I need to stop questioning my dreams before. I go crazy. I bet you this girl is going to beat me up isn't she, oh well.  
It's not gonna hurt or anything, I'm glad this is a dream. As soon as she goes to hit me I'll wake up. She pushed me to the ground and I landed on my butt. "You can't just come in here and try to pass the test! We work hard so we can impress Sasuke-kun but you think we won't care the you are doing that!" She yelled. I was so confused she was literally babbling about nothing. What a weirdo I am to think this up in my head.  
"I'm apologize for speaking out but if you wouldn't mind hurrying up the process here I have things to do and I would prefer this dream ended soon."  
My attacker looked at me strangely. "A dream?" She scoffed, "you wish, that or your crazy. I would say the latter honestly." She smirked at the last part. As she talked distracted I got up and walked away. "Hey!" I heard her yell upon realizing I left. Haha baka.  
What a weird dream I'm having...

_ 章の終わり (End of Chapter) _

I'm sorry that was a really short and dumb chapter. I promise I will update again by tomorrow night I have just been a bit busy...  
Leave your comments so I can see what you want to happen or what you liked! Hope it isn't as bad as I think it is. I might edit this chapter later to get rid of my grammar mistakes and stuff.

Anyways, Auf wiedersein

Paperbag;)


	4. Chapter 4: I Make A New Friend

Hi guys... Heh heh I lied and put this chapter up like a week late. I know it's not funny I apologize I had alot going on and then Hikari Yang came to my house and it was a mess. Anyways I apologize sincerely for the wait.  
Disclaimer: let's put it this way... If I was running the show Itachi and Deidara would be alive whilst Sakura would have died some evil way... And therefore the series would be crap:)  
On to leh story hm:)  
_ 章を開始 (begin chapter) _

何も追いかけ: Chapter 4- Learning From the Best Part 1: I Make a Friend:)

Time Skip to the next day:)  
After my fiasco with crazy fangirl I ended up falling asleep in my tree and guess where I woke up? My room! Not really surprising. But what pissed me off is that after a horrible day of school and a few punches from my drunken mother I fell asleep and then woke up to... You guessed it! My stupid reoccurring dream! I'm mean how long was life going to taunt me like this forever? I enjoyed the dream until my classmate *cough* insane asylum escape *cough*.  
I slumped myself off the branch I was recently "sleeping" upon. I mindlessly fell to the ground not expecting it to hurt since this was a dream. As I fell I closed my eyes until I hit something rather soft and not at all grassy like. I used my arms to cautiously lift myself from the ground and opened my eyes to see and man who looked to be in his mid twenties with puffy silver hair. I recognized him as soon as I saw his headband over his eye, Hatake Kakashi. I slowly stepped off of him and poked his stomachs through his standard flak jacket. He didnt move and his one I was closed. "Crap!" I whisper yelled to myself. I must have hit his head when I landed on him... Whoops. Wait... He is a famous Jounin, how the hell did he not notice me. I kicked one of his hands out the way revealing a book labeled: Icha Icha Paradise. I recognized the the cover, in the manga it was called Makeout Paradise but whatever my dreams can be weird all they want.  
I poked Kakashi again hoping he would wake up. He continued laying there. Man he must really be out cold. I dragged him and propped him up against a tree. I checked the pockets of his jacket while I waited for him to come to. They were full f various weapons, chakra supplements, and a few of his "special" books. I sighed at my dreams stupidity. None of this was real so whatever he had in his pockets really didn't matter. I replaced his items when I noticed his mask, I wonder why he wore it. I was tempted to see his face. I slowly reached to get his mask and pull it down but i stopped. It wasnt my place to see his face (rhyme:3) of course it was MY dream but I don't see the point in prying over something ridiculous. Death by Kakashi over me seeing under his mask was a dumb way to end a semi good dream.  
I sat back and leaned my head on a tree directly in front of him.. I closed my eyes and that's when I noticed something. Without my own chakra distracting my senses I could sense Kakashi's, I could feel his position and him sitting there motionless. What a weird feeling. "Maybe this isn't a dream?... No that's ridiculous." I scolded myself quietly.  
I suddenly felt a small spike in his chakra and opened an eye to look at Kakashi, he began to stir. {That chakra increase must have been him gaining back consciousness}  
-just to clear things up. Text surrounded by {} means Jesu is speaking inwardly to herself-  
I opened my other eye before walking over and squatting adjacent to his stirring(and well built:3) body. He blinked a few times before peering up at me. "Huh? Wgosoct hapxdjckdmsd?" He mumbled incoherently  
"Hello Hatake-San!" I replied fake cheerfully with an extra fake and sickingly sweet smile. He continue mumbling about 'ruining the mood' and 'the irony of it all' and looking at the ground.  
"I'm sorry who are you? And why am I on the ground, may I ask?" He replied boredly.

"Oh heh heh. I apologize Hatake-san. See..." {Why am I explaining myself to a fictional character in my dream? Eh whatever.} "I fell out a tree while I was sleeping and I kind of landed on you... erm. I apologize for knocking you out. I hope you don't have a concussion or something... Do you want me to get you an ice pack? Or maybe take you to the hospital?" I began to ramble off nervously. I had a feeling that messing with Kakashi would not end well for me.

"That would explain the headache." he mumbled.

"Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen!"

He began to sit up and moved his hand back I flinched half expecting him to hit me. Upon realizing he was just using it to stand up I felt like a complete idiot. I needed to get my crap together. {I really hope Kakashi didn't notice that.} "huh? why did you flinch? Is something wrong?" He spoke. I shook my head to say 'no' to quickly and he caught on, luckily he ignored it. "What is your name? And how did you know mine?"

I rubbed the back of my head. Me? I'm Jesu. You know the coma girl?" he nodded disbelieving that the 'comatose patient' was up and around. "I knew who you were... ummm... b-because." I began to stumble over my words. "Because I have been looking for you! I heard you were a great ninja and I needed some help, yeah help. I heard from people around town and their description of you does you no justice." I was kicking myself mentally. That is when I realized I was wearing the same mask as he... Kakashi looked down at me and gave me a closed eye smile... he probably thinks I am his worshipper or something. I sighed internally.

"Hmm... training eh." I almost didn't hear him and was about to ask him what he meant when I realized what I had said. I am a complete idiot. {whoops forgot this is a dream... sigh I need to calm down...} "I guess I could train you. " He gave me another closed eye smile. Was he serious? I'm actually surprised. "I heard about you from the Hokage this morning and to be honest he sent me looking for you... not sure why your sleeping in a tree.. but he asked me to train you. The final exam to become a Genin is coming up so he thought you may need some help." I was really surprised now. How bizarre this is turning out to be.

Kakashi's stomach growled and I looked at his mid-section and then his face. He had a slight blush creeping from under his mask from his body's weird noise. "Eh I guess I should eat now. Wanna come with me? I'll treat you since I will be training you for a week or so."

"Erm oh I would like that, Hatake-san." I spoke shyly.

"Call me Kakashi." He said giving me his closed eye smile. I felt a warmth within me. Is he my... friend now? I was so confused. This dream is getting better, I hope it doesn't end now.

"Okay Kakashi-san." I replied with a genuine smile on my face as we began walking into town to get food...

End Chapter

I know that not only was this chapter short, but really late so I genuinely promise you that I will post another chappie tomorrow. I will do... something if I don't. Maybe I will force myself to not read fanfictions for twenty four hours. (Trust me its hard)

Anyways I apologize oncemore for my idiocy and late update... Erm leave reviews if you liked it... or if you don't... and if you don't: WHY ARE YOU STILL READING?!

erm Wiedersein

-Paperbag


End file.
